


Whole foods family

by maxamillion00, XerxesTheMagnificent



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Crack, M/M, Store shamming, Trash story is trash, Whole Foods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxamillion00/pseuds/maxamillion00, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XerxesTheMagnificent/pseuds/XerxesTheMagnificent





	Whole foods family

When I met ron, I thought I was head over heels for him…………………

 

 

 

AND THEN!!!

 

 

I found out his family shops at wholefoods.

I gasped in disgust, not believing what I hear. Did I hear wrong?????? "And right when we went to cold boots"??? No he said whole foods!!! My Ron who I thought was MY SOULMATE!!! The worLD IS ENDING. HOW COULD HE HAVE BETRAYED ME SO, WHAT WILL I DO WITH THE WEEDING PLANS WE MADE! I'VE ALREADY BOOKED THE CHAPEL AND THE CATTERER. Whatever could have possibly made him such a ginormous douche. I finally get the courage to say something to him about him, "r-Ron, d-d-did you.....say.....wHolefOODS?"as if it was THE MOST terribLe disease In the WorldS!?!?!! He smiled nervously at em and noddEd.


End file.
